onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter
The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter (Título no Brasil: O Coração é um Caçador Solitário), é o sétimo episódio da Primeira Temporada de Once Upon a Time. Estreou nos EUA em 11 de Dezembro de 2011, e no Brasil em 24 de Maio de 2012. Sumário Um dos moradores da cidade começa a lembrar de seu passado na Terra dos Contos de Fadas, e Storybrooke lamenta a perda de um dos seus. Enquanto isso, no passado, na Terra dos Contos de Fadas, a Rainha Má faz diversas tentativas para encontrar um assassino cruel para matar Branca de Neve. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Rainha Má / Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como Príncipe Encantado / David Nolan (crédito apenas) *Jared Gilmore como Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge como Grilo Falante / Archie Hopper (crédito apenas) *Jamie Dornan como Caçador / Xerife Graham *Robert Carlyle como Rumplestiltskin / Sr. Gold Elenco Recorrente *Meghan Ory como Chapeuzinho Vermelho / Ruby *Giancarlo Esposito como Espelho Mágico / Sidney Glass Elenco Convidado *Scott Heindl como Bartholomew *Tristan Jensen como Horatio *Kam Kozak como Cavaleiro Negro *Howard Siegel como Dono da Taverna Citações :Rainha Má: Sinto muito, Branca de Neve. :Branca de Neve: Eu o amava tanto. :Rainha Má:Eu também, querida, eu também.Mas a dor que sinto pelo meu marido, não é nada comparado a dor pela perda de seu pai. ---- :Espelho Mágico: Parabéns, sua vingança quase se completou. :Rainha Má: Um se foi. Falta a outra. ---- :Graham: Havia um lobo. :Regina: Um lobo? :Graham: Seus olhos...Um era vermelho sangue e o outro era preto como a noite.O engraçado é achar que já o vi antes. ---- :Rainha Má: Sempre achei que existiam dois tipos de pessoas: lobos e ovelhas.Quem mata e quem é morto. E você, Caçador, é certamente um lobo. ---- :Regina: (a Emma )Fique longe de Graham.Pode achar que não está fazendo nada, mas está botando ideias na cabeça dele, o que só lhe farão mal.Vai levá-lo á auto-destruição.Não se meta. ---- :Caçador: O que ela fez a você? :Rainha Má:Contei um segredo para ela, que ela não soube escondê-lo.Essa traição custou caro demais. ---- :Graham: Percebi que não sinto nada, Regina ...Prefiro não ter nada a aceitar menos. Nada é melhor do que o que temos. Preciso sentir alguma coisa, Regina, e isso só vai acontecer seu eu me der uma chance. ---- :Caçador: O que vai fazer comigo? :Rainha Má: Agora você é meu bicho de estimação. Esta é sua gaiola. De agora em diante,fará tudo o que eu mandar.Se um dia me desobedecer, se quiser fugir, eu só preciso apertar. Curiosidades Notas da Produção *A abertura do episódio mostra um lobo. *É o primeiro episódio em que o ator Josh Dallas não aparece. *Há uma terrina Oak e Acorn da Williams Somoma http://www.beautynewsnyc.com/metro-mama-metro-baby/autumnal-feasts/ sobre o balcão do apartamento de Mary Margaret. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107OhHeyWait.jpg **Na bancada, http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107TheresThatWall.png, há também uma Anthropologie Grapefruit Sugar Bowl http://www.anthropologie.eu/anthro/pdp/detail.jsp?&id=7543402420028&color=yel#/ e Enesco Vintage Tea for Two Bule Coruja. https://www.etsy.com/listing/124637478/teapot-enesco-with-two-cups-tea-for-two *Um trecho do conto de fadas " O Pássaro Dourado "pode ser visto, quando Henry folheia o livro de histórias.http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107TheGoldenBirdStorybook.png *No local em que Regina guarda o coração de Graham, apresenta uma insígnia com chifres de veado, http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107Symbol.png uma referência para o coração de veado que a Rainha Má recebeu do Caçador. *Uma das lápides no cemitério Storybrooke diz: Em memória do amado Norman Crane 2 de janeiro de 1937 - 17 jul 1999 Nascido no Brooklyn , Nova Yorkhttp://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107Gravestone.png *Outra lápide diz "Olson", "Anthony".http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107HeartVault.png *O túmulo do pai de Regina,é visto pela primeira vez em Storybrooke. *Este episódio confirma que Regina tem lembranças de seu passado na Floresta Encantada . *Uma cena com Rumplestiltskin foi cortada.http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107BTS27.jpg Cronologia dos Eventos *Os eventos da Floresta Encantada, acontecem após os acontecimentos de "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree",e antes que os de Red-Handed. O*s eventos de Storybrooke deste episódio, ocorrem depois de "The Shepherd", e duas semanas antes dos de "Desperate Souls". Este episódio também ocorre após ou simultaneamente com, a reunião de Emma com Ingrid em "Shattered Sight"(que ocorre em um tempo indeterminado entre "The Thing You Love Most" e a morte de Xerife Graham. Conexões de Episódio *Os acontecimentos que rodearam a morte do Rei Leopoldo, são explorados em "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *O destino do Caçador após ter o coração arrancado, é mostrado em "A Land Without Magic". *A tentativa fracassada do Caçador em matar Branca de Neve, é mencionada novamente no episódio "The Evil Queen" na Segunda Temporada. *A vida do Xerife Graham logo após o lançamento da maldição, é mostrada no episódio Welcome to Storybrooke na Segunda Temporada. *O que o Sr. Gold está enterrando na floresta, é revelado no episódio The Return. *Quando Henry folheia o livro de histórias , há uma ilustração do Flautista de Hamelin.Esta história é explorada no episódio Nasty Habits na Terceira Temporada. Referências Culturais Bíblica *Graham pergunta a Mary Margaret se ela acredita em outras vidas.Ela responde:No céu ?. Disney *A Rainha Má envia o Caçador para matar Branca de Neve, e trazer seu coração como prova, mas ele é incapaz de fazê-lo. Lost *Há um close-up do olho de Graham quando ele acordahttp://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107EyeCloseUp.png.Este é um tema recorrente de Lost. Contos de Fadas e Folclore *Este episódio é uma versão do conto de fadas Branca de Neve,mostrando a tentativa da Rainha Má em assassinar Branca de Neve, mandando o Caçador matá-la. *Este episódio mostra o Espelho Mágico do mesmo conto de fadas. Erro Após Regina brigar com Emma, a prefeita fica com sangue no canto esquerdo do lábio.No restante do episódio,a ferida muda de aparência, lugar e posição.http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107ReginaLooksAtGraham.png http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107ReginaCrypt.png http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:107BeatingHeart.png Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time *Emma quebra o vaso que contém as flores de Mary Margaret, que Dr. Whale enviou. *Branca de Neve afirma que ela "assistiu (seu pai) se apaixonar por Regina". *Quando Graham está morrendo, ele diz a Emma que a ama. *Após sua morte, o corpo de Graham é colocada em uma maca e levado por paramédicos. Referências Vídeos Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time 1x07 Sneak-Peek - Sheriff Graham's Identity-0 Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time 1x07 Sneak-Peek 2 - Sheriff Graham's Identity-0 Categoria:Guia de Episódios Categoria:1ª temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada